


For You

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Canon didn't let them be happy so I fix that, Day 6- Happy Birthday Luna!, F/M, Fluff, Help my Lunoct heart, Lunoct Celebration Days 2019, Noctis has a plan and his bros are the best guys for the job, i love these two, queen deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Noctis struggles to do something special for Luna’s birthday but everything is already perfect._For LunoctCelebrationDays2019, Day 6-Happy Birthday, Luna!





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this up before the Luna’s birthday ended so I might come back and clean this up properly if I need to.  
My last Lunoct fic was pretty sad, so time for something a little fluffier and more wholesome!  
So, this is set in an AU where Luna joins Noctis and the guys on their journey. I know that the timeline reveals that Noctis was actually 19 when Insomnia fell (in May) and that this fic will throw the timeline of events off but I’m just gonna ignore all of that :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or its characters. Those belong to © Square Enix.

In hindsight, Noctis should’ve seen it coming.

Even with Niflheim breathing down her neck, Luna was able to send him the most perfect gifts on his birthday. Surprises that would seem minuscule and insignificant to the passing eye meant the world to him.

A crown pendant for his eighteenth.

A shining lapel pin on his nineteenth.

An adorable chocobo charm for the keys to his new car on his twentieth.

And this year was no different. At first, he was confused when Luna handed him a piece of paper that listed a bunch of ingredients and a vague recipe. She told him to wait until after dinner, that she and Ignis we’re preparing something special for him.

He didn’t realise what she meant until Ignis placed the tray in front of him. It didn’t register until he bit into the flaky pastry and the sweetness hit his tongue and memory of twelve years ago washed over him with full force. She had told Ignis the missing component to the pastries, Ulwaat berries, and had gotten them herself. Together, with his childhood friend, they were able to concoct the same exact dessert he loved as a child.

After that first gift Luna sent for his birthday, Noctis began to do the same: a packet of cute stickers, a small book detailing all the flowers and plants across Eos, a bracelet with moon charms adorning it.

However, whenever he did send them, Noctis believed that it wasn’t enough. That, within the confines of her own home, she deserved those magnificent birthdays she missed out on for twelve years. Though, now, with both of their countries in ruins and being hunted by enemies, it was impossible to give Luna a perfect birthday.

Or… was it?

* * *

He had been thinking about what to get for Luna’s gift even before his own birthday arrived. He wanted it to be awesome and now he wanted it to be _extra_ special. Noctis racked his brain for ideas but none seem to express how much he cared for her. That he began to care for her as more than a friend.

The idea came to him as they were poking around a convenience store. The group began picking up some of the things they would need at camp and Noctis’ eyes wandered to the far corner of the shop. There were several craft materials lining small shelves and he caught sight of some paper that reminded him of the colour of Sylleblossoms. 

Eyeing the other artsy supplies, Noctis thought of something.

When Ignis informed them that they had acquired enough money to stay in a motel for a day or two, he told his friends his plan and what he wanted them to do.

After they pulled up outside of the motel, Noctis tumbled into the room and flopped onto the bed with a tired sigh.

“And he’s out,” Gladio said as Noctis closed his eyes.

Luna shook her head in bemusement. “I’m amazed at how fast he can fall asleep.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “It’s been more than ten years and I haven’t a clue.”

Prompto poked him a couple times and Noctis didn’t seem to stir. “Yeah, he’s definitely out. Why don’t you guys have a look around town and I’ll stay here until he wakes up.”

Luna frowned. “Are you sure? We can always stay until-”

She was cut off by Gladio placing a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, it’s your birthday. Let loose a little.”

She looked at Noctis and then to Ignis and Prompto as if seeking help. After a moment, she sighed. “You’ll call when he wakes up?” Prompto saluted in assent. “Okay… maybe for a short while.”

The moment the words left her lips, Gladio began urging her towards the door and Ignis followed. Luna cast a reluctant glance over to Noctis and Prompto but the latter waved at her in encouragement. “Go on! Enjoy yourself! We’ll meet for dinner later!”

Luna nodded nervously as she was guided out of the room, feeling guilty that she was now spending her birthday without the two of them.

A moment after the door closed, Prompto leaned over Noctis. “The coast is clear,” he whispered exaggeratedly.

Without opening his eyes, Noctis batted Prompto’s face away. “You’re making this more dramatic than it needs to be.”

Prompto laughed. “You’re the one who came up with this super secret plan.” Noctis ignored him as he sat up on the bed and summoned everything he needed from the Armiger. Prompto sat next to him. “So… you’re gonna tell me what this is for?”

Noctis began unpacking the materials. “I’m making Luna a flower crown.”

“Don’t know how to break this to you, buddy, but that’s not what flowers look like.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. Back in Tenebrae, they would sew flower crowns from Sylleblossoms for their kings and queens. I figured I could make for Luna ‘cause…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

_She was denied that title back home._

“Huh. That’s… actually kinda sweet.”

Noctis was unable to hide his blush beneath his veil of hair. “Why are you so shocked?”

“Oh, I’m not! It just,” he paused in thought. “sounds a little romantic.”

Noctis was glad that Prompto was too busy eyeing his art supplies to see his blush deepen. This wasn’t romantic… right?

“I should probably get started.”

* * *

“Woah, dude!” Prompto exclaimed. “That looks pretty good.” 

Noctis winced as he turned the final product around, eyeing it at different angles. “It looked a lot better in my head.”

Which was his way of saying that it probably looked terrible. The paper flowers didn’t look realistic at all, the colour of the stems was way off and the way he stuck it all together made him nervous that the crown would either break apart or just slide off Luna’s head.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea as I thought.” 

He set the thing down in his lap with a defeated sigh. Prompto sat down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Come on, buddy, don’t be so hard yourself. You did a better job than you think.”

Noctis’ shoulders sagged. “Thanks. It’s just… I wanted to do something special. Like she did for me.”

His wistful tone made Prompto’s eyes soften and moved his arm to wrap around his shoulder. “Listen, if I know Luna, I know she’ll love it.”

Noctis sat it down next to him on the bed. “I guess it’s an option.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “As opposed to what?”

He shrugged. “I mean, I’m no Ignis but I guess… making her something?”

“I think you’re over thinking this too much.”

As if Noctis didn’t hear him, he jumped off the bed and headed to the door and towards the motel’s kitchen. “No time like the present!”

* * *

Luna was never extravagant with her birthdays. Even as a child, she didn’t like to have much done in her name.

She had her mother, Ravus, Gentiana, Maria and the rest of the servants. They were all she wanted, all she needed. And Niflheim gradually began taking all of that away from her. First, they killed her mother, the only parent she and her brother had left was heartlessly ripped away from them.

Even though she still had her brother, she felt like she also lost him to Niflheim when he joined their army. With him away and rising through the ranks, Luna was often left alone with barely anyone to turn to. She may have had Gentiana and Maria, but there was always a connection that siblings had with each other. They understood each other in a way that no one else could.

Bit by bit, Niflheim was taking away everything she held dear. For those twelve years, she was truly on her own.

Though, she never felt alone when talking to Noctis.

His messages were always full of life when it came to his friends back in Lucis. Speaking about his sparring sessions with Gladiolus, how Ignis had _once again_ managed to sneak vegetables into his dinner, how Prompto had bested him in the new videogame he bought… It always brought a smile to her face. She was aware of his detached nature after the Marilith attack and the escape from Tenebrae, so hearing that he had friends that supported him and made him happy was all that she could ask for.

With her in Tenebrae, there was no way to offer her support beyond their frequent letters; she couldn’t be a friend that was beside him, there for him.

At the same time, however, there were moments where she was slightly jealous of Noctis. Sometimes she wished that she had what he had; friends that saw her as a friend, first and an obligation, second. She knew that Gentiana and the servants at the Manor cared for her deeply, but it wasn’t the same as having friends around her age.

Being a princess who was home-schooled by private tutors (and sometimes Gentiana), she was never given the chance to go out into the world and make friends for herself. Noctis was technically her first proper friend. Twelve years ago, she knew that she would be greeting the prophesised ‘Chosen King’ into the Manor but she didn’t want their relationship to be based solely on that. She was required to support Noctis as the Oracle when the time came but she wanted support him as a comrade as well. Seeing him first enter the Manor with a sullen expression made her more determined in that; she wanted his time at the Manor to be joyful and fun as possible.

And Noctis accepted her. Even after finding out what fate had in store for them once they were older, he still didn’t talk to her like she was an Oracle or princess. He talked to her so casually that she forgot she was of royal blood. Noctis brought out the side of her that didn’t realise she had. And as the years of correspondence went by, Luna began to consider Noctis as her dearest friend and wanted nothing more than to meet the men that always stood by his side.

Which was what made this birthday special. She tiredly stepped out her tent in the morning, only for the four men to set off party poppers and confetti and to serve her a breakfast made specially for her. They had driven her to a lovely place near the woods that overlooked the whole area and the beautiful view took her breath away and Prompto snapped photos of them as they posed a group. She had joined them on their travels only a few months ago and yet they quickly accepted her into their little group, treating her as if they had known each other for years.

It brought back memories of her childhood, where all she needed where the people that she cared about. What she wouldn’t give to have Ravus here with them as well…

“Anything else you like?”

Gladio’s question drew Luna from her thoughts. He and Ignis had taken Luna from the motel while Prompto waited for Noctis to wake up. They had taken her not too far into town to browse around the markets and shops. If there was anything she was interested in, they would want to buy it for her. She didn’t really see the point if she could just buy it herself but the two of them insisted that, since it was her birthday, they would buy it for her. A daisy pendant with a small blue gemstone caught her eye and, to Ignis and Gladio’s insistence, they bought it.

She caught sight of a man selling rings, from fancy gifts to wedding rings. The sight of them made her think of the engagement between her and Noctis. _Well, former engagement._ The thought of that made her heart suddenly sink, to her surprise. While marriage wasn’t necessarily something that she thought about, she was still excited at the prospect of seeing Noctis and possibly returning to Insomnia with him. But if marriage wasn’t what was on her mind, then why did she feel disappointed that they wouldn’t be getting married?

_Perhaps, one day we could?_

She shook her head at the thought. This wasn’t what should be on her mind. Not only did she and Noctis have their respective kingdoms to reclaim from Niflheim’s clutches but they also had the prophecy to fulfil. How could she possibly think about marriage her destiny-?

She stepped away from the stalls before she could finish her thought. This wasn’t the time to think about _that_. She began walking back to Ignis and Gladio when she overheard them speaking discreetly.

“You sure this is gonna work?”, Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded. “Positive. He said it shouldn’t take too long for-” He cut himself off when he saw Luna approach. Both men’s surprised expressions told her that she wasn’t supposed to hear that conversation. “Too long for what?”

“Uhh,” Gladio looked to Ignis as if for help but he looked just as lost as he was. “It’s, uh, not too long until Noct and Prompto head out.”

Luna frowned. “So, he’s awake?” Still looking lost, Ignis reluctantly nodded. “Then why not pick them up ourselves? We have the Regalia and it’ll save them having to walk themselves.”

When it was clear that Ignis and Gladio weren’t going to give a rebuttal, Luna made a beeline for the car.

* * *

Luna looked out of the car window worryingly. “What is taking them so long?”

Ignis tapped a finger on the steering wheel. “Prompto said they’d be out in… two minutes.”

“That was _thirty minutes_ ago.”

Gladio shrugged. “Well, they probably just need a little more time.”

“Time for what?”

Neither of them answered. _What was with everyone today?_

Luna groaned and opened the car door. “Well, I don’t think I can spend another moment in this heat, so I think I’ll wait for them inside.” She ignored their protests and went up to their motel room.

* * *

Luna knocked on their motel door and was greeted to a cheerful Prompto. More cheerful than usual, actually. “Heeey, Luna! How’s it going?!”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “Are you both alright? Is Noctis okay?” She glanced over Prompto’s shoulder and into the room though she couldn’t see Noctis anywhere.

Prompto shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah! We’re both fine! Why don’t you head down and we’ll be right out!” The younger man was grinning but there was definitely something hidden behind that.

Luna crossed her arms. “Prompto, where is Noctis?”

Prompto’s grin only faltered slightly. “In the bathroom?”

“Then why is the door open?”

“It is?”

“Yes.”

“How ‘bout that?”

“Prompto, _where_ is Noctis?”

He kept his smile plastered on for a moment longer before disappearing entirely and sighed. “Motel kitchen.”

Luna frowned at that unexpected response but nodded and left, not leaving Prompto a chance to continue. As she left down the stairs, she could faintly make out Prompto saying, “Eh, can’t blame a guy for trying.”

* * *

“Noctis?”, Luna called out. She poked her head through the door of kitchen and looked around. There wasn’t any immediate sign that anyone was in the room though there were sounds of shuffling and thudding. Looking around the kitchen, she could see several bowls filled with different mixtures, numerous spoons and other utensils were strewn across counters and… flour seemed to be spilled everywhere.

She frowned and stepped into the room. “Noctis?”, she called again, a little louder than before.

A little more shuffling. “Luna?”

Luna looked around but couldn’t find him. “Are you alright, Noctis?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine… Can you just not come any closer?”

Despite Noctis’ plea, Luna stepped forward. “Is there something wrong?” He still wouldn’t reveal himself. “Are you hurt?”

“No! No, not anything like that, please, can just you leave for a few minutes?”

His words definitely sounded harsh but something about his voiced sounded vulnerable. More concerned than before, Luna followed his voice through the kitchen. She rounded one of counters and looked down to see Noctis.

Crouched on the floor.

Covered in flour.

With his face buried in his hands.

Luna kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Noctis, what’s wrong?”

His eyes snapped up to Luna’s and he shook his head. “I’m really sorry, Luna.”

“For what?”

Noctis opened his mouth to responded when a timer beeped. He held up a finger before prepping to open the oven they were crouched next to. He unceremoniously pulled out a small baked cake in a paper casing. They both stood up and he seemed reluctant to have it anywhere near Luna. “This. I wanted your birthday to be amazing but everything I tried seemed to fail.”

Luna shook her head. “Oh, Noctis-”

He sighed in defeat, turned towards the counter and grabbed something laying on top of it, refusing to look Luna in the eyes. “I tried making you a Sylleblossom crown like the ones your family wore back home because I want nothing more than to help you take your kingdom back so that you could wear the real thing one day-”

“Noctis-”

“But that didn’t work out so I tried to bake you something but since I can’t cook if my life depended on it, I ended messing _that_ up as well-”

“You didn’t-”

“And I just wanted to make you _happy_ because you were locked up for all those years and you deserved _better_ than all of that-”

“Noctis!” Her exclamation cut Noctis off and prompted him to take a breath. His eyes still stubbornly refused to meet hers. “Please, look at me.” Reluctantly, he complied. Luna’s heart broke at how ashamed Noctis looked for his supposed ‘mess-ups’. How could he possibly think that? She looked down at his hands where held the two gifts and gently gripped his wrists. Her eyes began to water as a thin smile grew across her face. He did this, for her. He did all of this for _her_. She let out a laugh that came out as a half-sob as tears spilled down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Noctis. She sobbed into his neck. “Noctis, it-it’s _perfect!_”

“W-what?”, he breathed out in surprise.

She pulled away and looked at him with a massive smile. “I love all of this!”

Noctis shook his head. “Are you kidding? The crown was a mess and the birthday cake ended up as a birthday _muffin!_”

“Honestly, this has to be one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.” She gently took the paper flower crown from Noctis’ hands. “I can’t believe you went through the trouble to make me such a gift. It’s amazing, I love it!”

Noctis’ expression slowly changed from afraid to relieved. “I thought you would’ve hated it,” he whispered, as if worried that he misheard what she was saying.

“It’s _beautiful_, Noctis.” She looked down at the crown and gently ran her fingers over the paper flowers. “It reminds me of home,” she whispered. She looked back up at him. “Thank you, truly. I’ll keep it with me, always.”

For a moment, Noctis stared at her, mouth agape. How could she love any of this when he made a mess of everything? But the euphoric and joyful expression on Luna’s face told him the truth. Prompto was right. None of this was as bad as he thought.

Eventually, he found himself smiling back at her. He drew her into his arms and held onto her tightly as she winded her arms around his shoulders. This was all what Noctis wanted; to have Luna here with him and to see her happy.

“I love you, Luna,” he whispered into her ear.

Luna’s arms around Noctis tightened at his confession. The words definitely caught her by surprise but she was only feeling pure happiness towards them. Eyes closed, she thought back to several months ago when she first saw her wedding dress. It was the moment that Luna realised that she was excited for the wedding. The only emotion she could come up with to describe why she was feeling that way was ‘love’. She had considered it before, for the last year or so, but she never thought them even being in the same room again was a reality. While marriage was never something she considered, she definitely held strong feelings for Noctis.

The fact that she was here in his arms, hearing those words from him, made this moment and her feelings all the more real.

Luna was truly _here_ with Noctis.

She blinked back the tears and leaned further into the embrace. “I love you too, Noctis,” she whispered back. They stayed like that for a long time before they reluctantly broke apart. Noctis looked down and began to chuckle. “Noctis?”

He held up the muffin that was still in his hand. “Are you seriously gonna eat this thing?”

Luna lightly slapped his hand in feigned shock. “Of course, I’m going to!”

“I’m pretty sure eating anything made by me is a death sentence.”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad!”

Noctis held it out, as if daring her to take it. “Your funeral.”

Luna rose to the challenge and proudly plucked the cake from his hand. She took a massive bite into the muffin-

And instantly regretted it.

He added too much flour and he _definitely_ didn’t bake it for long enough.

She choked at the taste and let out a muffled laughter and found Noctis laughing along as well.

“Dessert from Ignis?”, he asked with a grin.

Luna spat the muffin into the bin. “Dessert from Ignis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Luna!


End file.
